The present disclosure generally relates to identification of recently installed applications on a portable electronic device.
Applications, or apps, may be installed and executed on portable electronic devices. Icons corresponding to the installed applications may be displayed on a user interface of the portable electronic device—sometimes called a home screen, application menu, or springboard on iOS devices. An icon corresponding to an application generally displays some application-specific information so that the application corresponding to an icon is easily identifiable by the user. Selecting an icon corresponding to an application generally invokes execution of the application. The icons on the home screen thus act as launching pads for the corresponding applications.
A home screen may contain one or more pages of icons for one or more applications. There may be several home screen pages on a portable electronic device to display the various icons corresponding to applications installed on the device. As more and more applications are installed on a device, it becomes difficult for a user to find applications, especially recently installed applications. This problem is especially acute if the user installs several new applications and does not know where on the home screen the icons corresponding to the new applications are located.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems both individually and collectively.